modao_zushifandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дунхуа
The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation (魔道祖师, Módào Zǔshī; also: Founder of Diabolism) is the animated adaption of the Chinese xianxia novel of the same name. The original story was written by Mòxiāng Tóngxiù (墨香铜臭). The animation aired on QQ from July 9, 2018 - Oct 6, 2018. A second season has been announced for 2019. The animation has won the Gold Award for "The Best Serial Animation Award" at the 15th China Animation Golden Dragon Awards (第十五届中国动漫金龙奖). It also won "Best New Animation" at Xinguang Award (新光奖); the 7th China Xi'an International Original Animation Competition. Summary Xuanzheng (玄正) 20, Gengchen (庚辰) - Debut of the Yiling Patriarch Wei Wuxian in the Sunshot Campaign, end of the Wen clan. Xuanzheng 25, Yiyou (乙酉) - Death of Wei Wuxian in the first siege of the Burial Mounds. Xuanzheng 38, Wuxu (戊戌) - Sacrificial ritual of Mo Xuanyu to bring Wei Wuxian back from the dead... As the grandmaster who founded the Demonic Sect, Wei Wuxian roamed the world in his wanton ways, hated by millions for the chaos he created. In the end, he was backstabbed by his dearest shidi and killed by powerful clans that combined to overpower him. He incarnates into the body of a lunatic who was abandoned by his clan and is later, unwillingly, taken away by a famous cultivator among the clans—Lan Wangji, his archenemy. This marks the start of a thrilling yet hilarious journey of attacking monsters, solving mysteries, and raising children. From the mutual flirtation along the way, Wei Wuxian slowly realizes that Lan Wangji, a seemingly haughty and indifferent poker-face, holds more feelings for Wei Wuxian than he is letting on. (Source: Exiled Rebels Scanlations) Production Production (出品): Tencent Penguin Pictures (企鹅影视), B.CMay Pictures (视美影业) Sole broadcast: Tencent Video Cast: * Wei Wuxian: Zhang Jie * Lan Wangji: Bian Jiang * Jin Ling: Su Shangqing * Lan Sizhui: Chenzhang Taikang Episode List 前尘篇 # "Banishing Evil (part 1)" 诛邪（上）(9 July 2018) # "Banishing Evil (part 2)" 诛邪（下）(9 July 2018) # "Pursuing Studies" 听学 (14 July 2018) # "Water Ghost" 水祟 (21 July 2018) # "Heretic Path" 外道 (28 July 2018) # "Returning Home" 归家 (4 August 2018) # "The Champion" 魁首 (11 August 2018) # "The Indoctrination" 教化 (18 August 2018) # "Same Boat" 同舟 (25 August 2018) # "Disaster Arises" 祸起 (1 September 2018) # "Mountain Collapse"山倾 (8 September 2018) # "Loyal Heart"丹心 (15 September 2018) # "Fatal Position" 死地 (22 September 2018) # "Obscured Sun" 蔽日 (29 September 2018) # "Beautiful Tranquility" 静好 (6 October 2018) Music Opening Править "Zui Meng Qian Chen (醉梦前尘)" by Terry Lin (林志炫) Lyrics Ending 1 "Wen Qin (问琴)" by Rachel Yin (银临) (eps 1-8, 14-15) Lyrics Ending 2 "Bu Xian (不羡)" by S.I.N.G (SING女团) (eps 9-13) Lyrics: Примечания * The animation plot uses an actual era name Xuanzheng, along with indication of year according to the Chinese sexagenary cycle, to date events in the book. * Probably the biggest sponsor for this anime, the Chinese name for Cornetto is 可爱多 (ke ai duo) meaning "A lot cuter" which has kind of become the tagline for this anime. en:Animation Категория:Медиа Категория:Дунхуа